


Before the Mistletoe

by ardentfilmgeek



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, M/M, Matchmaking, Shyan Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentfilmgeek/pseuds/ardentfilmgeek
Summary: After an impulsive, drunken kiss with his best friend at a office party, Shane figures he could cheer himself up by watching the Kacey Musgraves Christmas Special with Kelsey. That's it. Nothing more, and nothing less.But how's a guy supposed to do that when Ryan freaking Bergara is sitting right there.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Shyan Secret Santa 2019





	Before the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodhirookes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookes/gifts).



He didn’t expect this.

Then again, what did he expect? A night hanging out with Kelsey watching the Kacey Musgraves Christmas Special – that’s what he was expecting. And yet, there Shane was, on his second cup of spiked eggnog, watching everything but the television. 

That’s because Kelsey invited Ryan over to watch as well. Granted, it wasn’t like he shouldn’t have expected her _not_ to invite him. Ryan was Kelsey’s friend as much as he was. But Shane couldn’t help himself and pay no attention to the show as Ryan sat cross from him. 

“Oh my god, I love this song.” Kelsey chimed as Kacey pulled out her first of many celebrity cameos. Ryan nodded his head in agreement as the two of them gushed over the performance. And as much as Shane wanted to be a part of it and enjoy this experience with his two friends, he just couldn’t be invested with Ryan fucking Bergara sitting across from him.

-

It was a day ago when it happened.

They were at an office party. The Tasty team brought food and drinks over to celebrate another subscriber milestone. It was getting late in the night and everyone was starting to drift away and head out for the night. But Shane was still at his desk, a beer in his head, as he finished up a sequence. Just one more, he told himself, then he’d head out.

“Holy shit, you’re still here?” A voice called out as Shane took off his headphones. Ryan sat on the edge of his desk, offering the other a new drink. “Steven told me you he saw you still working when he was leaving. I thought he was kidding.”

Shane laughed, looking up from his computer as he grabbed the drink. “I don’t know if I should be offended you thought he was joking.” He took a sip before leaning back against his seat. Maybe he could take a bit of a break and indulge Ryan for a bit. He hadn’t seen the other all evening, a rare occurrence for the two of them. But Shane had a few deadlines that needed his attention, which meant he stayed at his desk. Still, seeing Ryan right then made him realize how much he missed him despite the fact they’d seen each other just the other day.

Ryan stayed at Shane’s desk as he polished off his drink. What was supposed to be a short conversation easily turned into the two of them talked about everything and anything. Ryan would start talking about the last Lakers game, giving a full recap that Shane only listened to just because he knew Ryan loved talking about sports. Then Shane would talk about random thoughts he had throughout the day. In between, Ryan made sure to bring them more drinks, and the number of bottles on his desk increased each minute they were there.

As Shane took another sip of his fourth? Fifth? Beer, it dawned on him how dark it was in the office. “Dude, what time is it?” Ryan asked, voice slurring slightly. Shane couldn’t help but laugh as he checked the time on his computer watching as Ryan’s eyes followed, his body leaning closer to Shane’s as he tried to get a look at the screen.

“9:14. You think we’ll get paid overtime?” Shane replied, eyes looking up at Ryan as the other started to laugh again. Ryan’s laugh seemed to be louder and fuller than it usually was. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact no one was around, but a warm feeling settled in Shane as he watched his best friend. And his eyes were focused on every one of his features - somehow noticing things he never realized. 

He stepped out of his trance the moment Ryan’s hand found a way to his shoulder. “I should probably start heading home then.” Ryan began, before going into about a deadline he was nervous about. His words went through Shane’s head as he nodded absentmindedly, and the warm feeling turned into pure adrenaline that made Shane feel somehow bolder. 

He grabbed Ryan’s wrist. “Shane?” He asked as Shane moved his to the back of his neck in one swift movement. “Shane?” He repeated, but Shane’s head felt foggy other than thoughts of Ryan, and he quickly pressed their lips together. 

A warm, hot feeling settled in his stomach as Shane moved both his hands to hold Ryan’s face, deepening the kiss. They’d been working together for so long, but Shane made note of everything he was finding out about Ryan right then. The softness of his lips. The way his hair felt through his fingers. The way his body leaned forward, wanting and eager. Something lit inside him telling him to keep going, and Shane realized how starved he was for the other’s touch.

His hands roamed freely, finding their way to Ryan’s neck, his cheek, before settling on a spot on the small of his back. Shane’s lips kept pressing more and more against Ryan’s until his lungs begged for air, and he moved away to take a breather to satisfy them. 

The moment he let go, realization hit him like a truck as he opened his eyes. Ryan’s eyes look back at him wide, like he saw a ghost and that warm feeling faded instantly. Holy shit. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit- 

“Shane?” Ryan tells him as Shane feels his tongue tie in knots. He can’t find the words to answer him. All he could think about was their kiss and Ryan and his heart beating so loud in his chest. Was he nervous? Scared? Maybe all of that was because he was just… desperate. 

Shane is about to answer when the two of them hear the door open, and instantly their heads turn to the front door. 

“Shane? Ryan? I saw your cars parked outside, are you guys still here?” 

It’s Kelsey. Sudden it hits Shane that Kelsey had pulled him aside earlier that day to tell him she would be coming back from an interview and if he could stay in the office so she wouldn’t be the last to leave. As soon as he heard her, Shane pushed Ryan off him. He didn’t have time to decipher what kind of expression Ryan made, but if he could describe it that instant it looked… hurt. 

As Kelsey walked toward their desk, Shane quickly grabbed all his things and jumped up walking past the two of them. “Shane, is everything okay?” The blonde called out as he went straight and fast to the parking lot – already typing for an Uber to take him home. 

-

And now, there he was – sitting across from Ryan, as Kelsey excitedly sang the entire chorus of “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree” in one breath.

“This has to be one of my favorite songs.” Kelsey hummed as Ryan joined her, the two of them talking about how excited they are she got whoever singer to come in and sing another duet. Shane sighed taking another sip of his drink, noticing the way Ryan’s smile lit up the dimly lit living. He would’ve been having so much more fun if he wasn’t so preoccupied with what happened, and Shane wished he hadn’t screwed things up with the kiss. 

As soon as an interlude began, he felt Kelsey stretch for a moment before getting up. Shane’s eyes widened in panic as Kelsey looked back at him, giving him what felt like a reassuring smile. “The cookies should be done now.” She told them, grabbing all three of their cups. “And I think we all need a refill right about now. I’ll be back in a second, tell me what I miss!” 

Shit. Shane felt his heartbeat loud in his chest again as Kelsey left the living room and headed to the kitchen. His eyes looked over to Ryan for a beat, turning away the moment the other seemed to look back at him.  
“Shane.” Ryan began. Shane refused to look away from the television. “Come on, man.” 

“Ryan, Dan Levy is telling a really funny joke. If I don’t pay attention that’s an injustice to his performance.” Shane replied, still avoiding Ryan’s eyes. His heart kept pounding louder and louder, and Shane could hear it in his ears - 

Until, he felt a hand grab his. The sound subdued, and Shane let out a breath he realized he’d been holding this whole time. He turned to his side, looking down to see Ryan’s hand holding his, fingers intertwined with his. He raised his eyebrows at Ryan, whose eyes were on the television screen. He gave the other’s hand a squeeze, one that Ryan returned as Shane felt himself calm down considerably since the day before. 

“Ryan.” He began, still avoiding eye contact. “I didn’t mean for all of this.” 

Ryan raised his eyebrows, another squeeze, “What do you mean?” 

“I didn’t… mean to kiss you.” Shane felt his face warm up the moment he said it. Saying it out loud was a different ballpark, and it made the situation more real than when he was avoiding it. Shane leaned into his side of the couch, turning his head slightly to look at Ryan only to realize he was sitting closer to him, facing him too. “We can just forget about it.” 

“Forget about it?” Ryan asked raising his eyebrows. “Holy shit dude, is that what you want?” 

Shane nodded his head. “Yeah, I mean – isn’t that what you want?” 

“Why would I want to forget it… if I’ve wanted to kiss you for months?” 

Shane stopped. A familiar feeling shooting through him as he moved toward Ryan, hand on his neck again. Maybe it was the spiked eggnog making him braver, but in a swift, movement he moved head to press their lips together.

Shane felt Ryan kiss him back. The way Ryan’s hands moved to hold his face, he leaned into instantly and almost, naturally. Shane’s mouth moved against Ryan’s hungry, needy, and maybe a little desperate but fuck it, he could indulge himself a little.

“It took you long enough, big guy.” Ryan teased against their lips, and Shane could feel his smile as he leaned in to kiss him one more time. Shane moved his hand to gently run his thumb against his cheek. “Guess I found something you’re scared of.”

Shane huffed. “I wasn’t scared.”

“You looked terrified. Is that what I look like when there’s a ghost around?” Ryan laughed back, and Shane eased into it as he rolled his eyes. He shook his head leaning into another kiss, hand still holding his face as he looked at Ryan with lovesick eyes. Maybe it was too early to call it, but he was a little in love with his best friend. 

“God, _finally._ ” The two of them turned, a head of blonde hair hovering near the side of the wall. Shane jumped up along with Ryan, their eyes wide as Kelsey ran to the living room waving her arms. “Sorry! I knew something was up when I caught you guys in the office.”

Kelsey rubbed the back of her neck as Shane felt his face warm up even more, and Ryan grabbed a pillow to cover his face. “How much did you see?”

“Uh, a good chunk of it.” She replied before running a hand through her hair. “Oh, I mean none of what happened right now! I walked in like a second ago. I was going to ask if you guys wanted me to order pizza.”

Ryan laughed. “And that’s why you said finally?”

Shane nodded in agreement before looking at Kelsey. “Huh you may be on to something, Ryan.” Shane replied giving her a questioning look. “Why did you invite just us?” He asked her raising an eyebrow.

Kelsey sheepishly shrugged. “I just… figured…” The two of them narrowed their eyes. “Okay, you guys have been flirting for months! I thought things finally, finally happened but then you guys were ignoring each other all day.”  


“So, you were trying to set us up?”

Kelsey pursed her lips together. “Maybe.” She replied before rubbing the back of her neck again. “Yeah. Okay - but you guys did that on your own! And thank god, I was going to get the mistletoe ready.”

The two of them laughed - Shane leaning forward to kiss Ryan as he did. Kelsey beamed with excitement before she looked at the screen. “I love this song! I've been waiting for this to go on!” She said sitting right beside Shane. He swore he felt her knee nudge him closer to Ryan as he turned to her - the two of them making eye contact for a moment, before he wrapped an arm round Ryan settling into him. 

“We should do this again next holiday.” Kelsey replied with a smile before continuing to sing the lyrics to the song. Shane turned to Ryan, smiling brightly. “We can watch another musical!” 

Shane nodded his head, still transfixed on nothing but Ryan. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He replied, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. Suddenly, it felt like everything was coming into place

**Author's Note:**

> the song they're being mushy to at the end is "glittery" 
> 
> i'm so sorry for the size of this, life has been kinda wild lately. but this is a gift for the super rad [jo](https://bodhirookes.tumblr.com/), who was a light in MY life this month and is into almost all the same things i'm into and i'm so excited to talk to her off-anon. also i ended up making a matching mixtape for this you can listen to [here](https://8tracks.com/ardentfilmgeek/i-think-you-re-alright). 
> 
> merry christmas! my tumblr is [angxisms](https://angxisms.tumblr.com).


End file.
